chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Crier-22 EM Projector
The Crier-22 Triple-Linked Man-Portable Amplified Electromagnetic Plasma Projector, as it is known in its verbose full form, is a directed energy plasma cannon that was utilized by the Armed Forces of the Overland. Though generally thought to be a laser by common soldiers and even by some of the labeling on the weapon, the C-22 is one of the most powerful ionized beam weapons utilize by Overlander military forces. This weapon is a man-portable backpack fed energy weapon that is most distinguished for the three barrels that protrude from the gun, as well as the bulbous battery that juts from the back of the stock. Traditionally, this weapon was utilized by two-man machine gun teams that carried this into battle, with the individual who carried the gun being the spotter. However, projectors like these are are sometimes used by Praetorian elite soldiers in conjunction with power armor, which allows the individual to heft the weight. The Crier-22 first entered production sometime around 3190 and its service ended in 3224 at the conclusion of the Great War. It can be said that this weapon was one of the most destructive and powerful ever fielded by the Overlanders. Description As an energy weapon, the Crier-22 did not launch a ballistic projectile from its three barrels, instead using ionized and excited plasma that was drawn from a massive battery at the back of the weapon. The magnetic induction coiling that buffered each barrel created a sort of bottle that allowed these beams of energy to be contained in roughly linear patterns. The power for these shots can be drawn from two sources. The first is the battery located at the stock of the weapon. This battery allows for approximately three hundred bursts from all barrels before needing to be replaced. Machine gun crews and praetorians typically have three reloads on them when entering a combat situation. An interesting point is that power can be changed so that only two barrels, or perhaps only one barrel may be used per firing, which slows down the power consumption, and indeed can even increase rate of fire from the weapon. The second source of power draws from the backpack that either the gunner or the praetorian has mounted on their backs. This power cable is always attached to the gun. Both of these sources generally provide more than enough power for a firefight. The weapon utilizes three main chambers for its design to work. At the rear of the gun, a plasma introduction chamber pulls a set amount of gas from the battery. This is gauged to a relatively precise level by the projector's on-board systems so that overload is not possible. This plasma is then brought to an ionization chamber that charges the gas to a level where it will become incredibly hot as well as excited. The final stage is that the plasma is brought to an amplification chamber which causes rapid reverberations in the gas before it is released out of the three barrels. This highly ionized, hot, and focused beam of plasma is then shot out through the magnetic bottle created by the gun, appearing as a quick flash of bright white-red light. This suggests that there is some degree of neon in the plasma battery. Theoretically any gas can be used, but highly reactive gasses are not recommended as this may cause the weapon to actually explode. While there are no incidents on record between its use between 3220 and 3224, there are rumors that experimenting with such gasses caused massive eruptions of highly charged and highly reactive gas to cause massive fires and explosions. The weapon cycles in accordance with its cooling down period. When the C-22 fires, twin heat gates rise to allow for waste energy to vent from the weapon. The projector is generally quite adept at disposing of waste heat, though the weapon will not be able to fire unless internal levels are under acceptable levels. Using a switch to select how many barrels will actually fire has helped keep heat levels low and will allow the gun to fire faster and longer, though even then, an overheat will occur. A single barrel may have a cyclical rate similar to a medium fire rate projectile machine gun. Some variants of the Crier-22 have coolant jackets around the weapon which can absorb some of the heat allowing it to dissipate via evaporation. Any hit from this weapon will be considered catastrophic. Even though many Overlander weapons are directed energy, the Crier-22 has exceptional destructive capabilities. Upon breaking the magnetic bottle upon impact with a living target or even inanimate surface, the full energy of the beam will be dissipated. The energy reaction reaches several thousand degrees in an instant. Flammable materials will instantly ignite and water in flesh will explosively evaporate. A close miss that breaks the bottling may result in burning via convection unless proper protection is worn, though if a target is missed, they will feel little if none of the heat from the shot as the magnetic containment keeps such energy in its bottle. Target death is almost instantaneous from the energy transfer. Rumors persist even after the war that use of the Crier-22 has the chance of poisoning its users with radiation, though there has been very little research on the subject. List of Appearances * None Category:Weapon Category:Military Category:Energy Weapon